


A Moment in Time

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Desire, Eye Sex, M/M, Pre-Slash, screenshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alone, with no one around, maybe, just maybe they'll admit what they truly feel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment in Time

Warm lips so close to mine.

Wanting to touch, so sublime.

So near, but always that fear.

Wishing it could dissapear.

To hold you so tight.

In the wee hours of the night.


End file.
